


Future with You (and it feels better because it's you and it's with you)

by fairylightsmarkmin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Soft Na Jaemin, Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylightsmarkmin/pseuds/fairylightsmarkmin
Summary: where one mark lee is willing to comply to his boyfriend's needs.what could happen when one night you are just watching your friend's kakao story of cats.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Future with You (and it feels better because it's you and it's with you)

jaemin palms mark's leaking cock, making the older squirm.

"nana please dont do this to me... my brother is just next room" mark moans as jaemin continues to palm him.

their position was quite hasty as jaemin suddenly leaned back to mark and kissed him, palming the older in the process.

mark hates it how jaemin's mood shifts fast. earlier they are only watching cat videos on jeno's kakao story but now jaemin is kissing him nonstop while palming him.

mark isn't against to the situation though, what can he do? he's tried himself to not give up to his boyfriend but eventually he has because he cant stop jaemin's whines. 

so now mark is kissing jaemin harshly while dry humping the younger too, his other hand playing jaemin's nipple.

"ah hyu-hyung... you're go-good hyung... hyung..." jaemin falters in between their languid kisses.

jaemin is not palming mark anymore as he hooks his hands back around mark's nape. the older is now taking his time to subtly grind his hard erection on jaemin's butt. 

"ahh..." mark moans along with jaemin. both of them are overstimulated with the constant grinding and kissing, it doesnt help either with the way mark flickering jaemin's nipples.

"hyu-hyung... im co-coming... hyung... hyung..." jaemin pants.

with that mark is now energized to make his boyfriend come, pumping the younger's crotch harder and faster. 

"come... jaemin... just come... i'll take care of you baby hmm?" 

"hyuuuuung" jaemin came when he heard his favorite endearment from his boyfriend. 

"wow baby that's a lot..." mark kitten licked the come dripping from his hands.

on a normal day, jaemin would find that very gross but now when he is overstimulated, he finds it hot.

"hyung... in me now hyung... please hyung..." jaemin faces his boyfriend now. straddling his hips to mark's waist.

"jesus baby... are you that horny for tonight?" mark whisper-chuckled. 

"hyuuung you havent come right? i want to feel you inside me now hyung... please hyung..." jaemin nuzzled his face on mark's neck, scenting his boyfriend in the process.

oh how jaemin loves it when his boyfriend still smells great even after a heated section. he still smells oak and vanilla. 

"do you want it baby? i havent preppe-"

"no hyung. now." jaemin cutted his boyfriend and grabbed the older cock. making mark flinch. jaemkn has never been this needy. 

who is mark to reject his needy baby right? with that, mark switched their position, he is now on top of jaemin. 

"im giving you five seconds to cuddle me only jaemin, not this."

mark stared at jaemin seriously, but also his eyes are filled with both lust and love. 

but jaemin is decided, so the younger softly shooked its head and leans in to nuzzle his face on mark's neck. nibbling mark's ear. 

"no hyung. fuck me." 

the younger seems to know how to trigger mark's buttons as the older male growled. 

jaemin knows mark's number one weak spot is his ears. 

and with that, mark parted jaemin's hips and encircled it on his waist, making the younger shiver with his antics. 

"i love you baby... i really do... now inhale" mark commands. he knows that it will really hurt when he enters jaemin unprepared. in which the younger obeys.

"ahhhh hy-hyung..." jaemin coverd his mouth, moaning as he felt mark's cock slowly entering him. he almost forgot that mark's brother is on the room next to them. 

mark smirked and removed jaemin's hand on his mouth,

"baby it's okay... i forgot to tell you taeyong hyung had his walls covered with two way soundproof walls, you can moan whatever you want but the people downstairs..." mark explains as he stays on jaemin's inside, making the younger adjust to the size.

"hyung... it hurts hyung... you're getting bigger hyung..." jaemin sniffles as mark is now kissing jaemin's neck, 

it is mark's way of easing his baby's pain.

"im sorry baby... just tell me to move ok?" mark asked, lips never leaving jaemin's neck.

and when the younger finally adjusted to mark's size he asked the older to move. 

"ahhhhh baby..." mark moans.

"you're so tight... ahhh"

"hyuuuuunng.... moreeeee...ahhh" jaemin is now hugging mark's nape, pulling the older impossibly closer than he is. 

jaemin likes this, being missionary fucked by his boyfriend. he likes how delicate mark is with him every time they are having their intimate times. 

jaemin likes it slow but full. he registers as making love with mark, not having sex, and mark is more willing to comply to what his baby needs.

jaemin was never overstimulated until mark hit a certain spot that made him hug his boyfriend more, scratching the back of mark.

"ahh hyung... there...hnggg... hyuuung... theree..." jaemin whines. mark leaned away to see his baby's face only to coo at the face jaemin is giving him.

his boyfriend's face is now covered with sweat is blush is sitting prettily on both of his cheeks. 

it never failed to turn on mark more, as he continues to hit that certain spot deeply, now giving licks at the bottom part of his boyfriend's left ear.

"baby... i'm clo-close baby..." mark whispered to his ear.

"there hyung.... com-come with me... mark hyung..." jaemin replies back, panting.

mark fastens his pace with a purpose to reach for climax, he is currently comforting jaemin with soft words that he knows the younger finds endearing too. 

"jaemin... jaemin... i'm coming ahhh" mark continues to roll his hips as the words left his mouth.

his boyfriend still agape, completely speechless due to the sensation he is feeling.

"hyung im coming..."

"me too baby... come with me..."

"hyuuuuung"

"babyyyyyy" with a few more thrust, mark shotted his seeds inside jaemin, cumming together with his boyfriend and collapsing on top of him. 

mark felt gross but he couldnt find himself to care, especially with jaemin thanking him for giving him a great act of love. 

when mark was about to pull his cock out jaemin's leaking hole, the younger stopped him.

"hyung dont pull it out yet please hmm? i still want you to feel inside of me." he leans closer to mark and pecked him on the cheeks. 

mark is now cuddling jaemin, thinking that jaemin might break when he moves a single finger. 

"that was a great one hyung..." jaemin sighs contently on mark's chest, while the older is currently pressing soft kisses on the younger's head, fingers playing the latter's soft brown locks. 

"i had a great time too baby..." 

"can we just sleep now? i feel so tired hyung?" jaemin drowsily asked.

"of course we can baby, but we still have to clean because it's gross" mark kissed jaemin's forehead now.

"i love you mark hyung."

"i love you more baby, now sleep, i'll watch over you."

the older never got a reply from the younger, as jaemin has now dozed off to the dream land. 

the older havent sleep yet, he still thinks of the way how he got this little baby beside him and how he manages to win the lottery with jaemin. 

mark came to a conclusion that he'll never leave jaemin's side again. one day,when they are financially stable, he'll surprise his sleeping boyfriend of 4 years, asking him to marry him.

but now, mark is contented with everything he has in his life, with jaemin on his arms, and feelings of love embracing them both. 

it hasn't been long before mark gets lulled by the constant breathing of his boyfriend.


End file.
